As it is common knowledge of those qualified in this technique, currently there are different types of electrical panels also called frames or cabinets, designed to house the most varied of components in the most varied of activity fields also including the telephony sector.
Therefore under different electrical distribution conditions or assembly of electrical or electronic components and devices, the use of a cabinet or panel is extremely important.
Although currently there are a very large variety of electrical panels, these are normally metallic boxes with appropriate enclosure, including one or more doors depending on its dimensions. Such enclosures including the doors are normally manufactured from substantially thin metallic plates. In this manner all electrical panels internally have a metallic cross section structure. This structure as the name itself says constitutes the supporting means for the parts that make-up the external walls from folded sheets the door assembly and its respective hinges, and still, this same structure, although, on the inside, also configures the necessary mountings for distribution and assembly of the different electrical and electronic components and devices.
It is logically fundamental that any electrical panel has an internally substantially resistant structure to characterize a cabinet suitable to the equipment to be installed internally.
Currently there are different types of structures all of them made from metallic cross sections, within which in most of the cases are formed by sheet steel bending presses, which makes the production process difficult besides presenting a few technical difficulties, there are also other types of structures made from metallic cross sections shaped in extruders, such as those show in the following documents:
a) PI 8406283—mounting framework for a distribution cabinet deposited on 7 Jul. 1984;
b) PI 9509578-0—published on 23 Dec. 1997—mounts for a distribution cabinet;
c) PI 9713114-8A—published on 11 Apr. 2000—framework with a back structure and a covering structure from a drilled foil;
d) PI 9509594-2—published on 30 Sep. 1997—framework for a distribution cabinet;
e) PI 9708041-1—published on 27 Jul. 1999—distribution cabinet with a framework structure;
f) PI 9712774-4A—published on 26 Oct. 1999—distribution cabinet with and aluminium square frame;
g) PI 9713518-6A—panel framework for a distribution cabinet; and
h) PI 9713515-1A—panel framework set with corner connections for the panel's vertical cross sections.
It is important to highlight that the electrical distribution panels and cabinets are designed to affect two TYPES of commercially defined applications, such as: INDOOR type (sheltered use) and OUTDOOR type (unsheltered use—exposed to the elements). The difference between the two types basically consists of the DEGREE OF MECHANICAL PROTECTION AND SEALING of the side enclosures and doors consequently we can say that the those defined as the outdoor type presents a greater degree of mechanical protection as well as sealing.
Traditionally the indoor type is considered suitable to be used in an enclosed environment closed and protected from the elements, whilst the other type defined as outdoor is ideal to be used in open locations or open air, such as is the case for example with some cabinets used in telephony sector. Nevertheless the outdoor type due to its greater degree of sealing is also advantageously used in closed environments but with hostile activities, not only due to the presence of pollutants suspended in the air but also due to the presence of humidity, such as is the case for example in industries, processing environments for various products notably so in the chemical sector, industrial kitchens and or other similar locations.